Ducks, Ducks and more Ducks
by HollowNeko
Summary: Estonia has been cooped up in his house all the time so Latvia decided it would be a nice change for him to go out and feed some ducks with him. If only Latvia could have seen the outcome of this.


Estonia sat along the edge of the pond. The sun gently glaze upon the nation as he tossed some seeds to the ducks around him. They gathered where the seeds were dropped and happily ate.

The Estonian smiled as he watched the ducks. He was one that would usually stay inside or if he was out, he would have brought his laptop.

But not today. Today was different.

Latvia said that today would been nice weather and that they should go out, seeing as how he would always be cooped up inside. The smaller nation suggested they go to the park near by and feed the ducks. To which, Estonia had agreed to.

The smaller nation always loved being around little critters. The way he loved to play with Hanatamago when visiting Finland warmed his heart.

Speaking of the young nation, as he looked around he saw that the young nation still wasn't here.

'Perhaps he's late,' Estonia thought. He looked down and saw that he was running out of seeds for the ducks. Which was a shame since they looked like they were still hungry.

"Estonia!"

The older nation turned to see Latvia running toward him. He waved his hand, a big smile on his face. Estonia loved to see that smile of his, he doesn't do it often which saddens him a bit.

Estonia smiled and waved back to Latvia. "I'm glad you made it," he called out.

Latvia, in return, held a bag of seeds and waved it around to show Estonia. However, it seems Estonia wasn't the only one who took notice of the seeds in hand.

The ducks quickly turned to Latvia as he yelled, they didn't pay much attention to the boy until they were eyeing the bag. The ducks gathered around Latvia, he smiled and began to toss some seeds around them. But before either of them even knew it, the ducks had charged at Latvia, knocking him over and completely covering him from head-to-toe.

"Latvia!" Estonia yelled, running toward the small nation. He shooed the ducks off of him and brought him onto his lap. "Are you okay?!"

Latvia sat up and examined himself. He was covered in seeds and feathers. As he looked at him then realized something.

"The seeds!"

After the little duck event, they looked to see that the ducks had taken the seeds and happily ate them a few feet away.

Estonia stared at the ducks as they ate. He couldn't help it, he chuckled a bit. "Why don't we get you home and clean you up, hmm?"

Latvia looked down, giving a slight pout. "Alright."

Estonia helped Latvia stand and they walked back home. He could see how sadden Latvia was that he couldn't feed the ducks. Seeing how it was more like they feed themselves. He sighed softly and placed an arm around Latvia. "Don't worry, Latvia," he began. "We can come back tomorrow if you still want to feed them."

Latvia looked up at Estonia with wide eyes. "You mean it!?" He asked to which Estonia nodded. Latvia wrapped his arms around Estonia, nuzzling into his chest. "Thank you!"

Estonia gently ruffled the young nation's hair and smiled.

It wasn't long for the next day to arrive, this time the two walk hand-in-hand to the park. Hopping not to repeat yesterday's event.

The ducks took notice of the two and ran over to them. This time, not knocking Latvia over, instead, they were following him around. When he went left, they went left. When he went right, they went right. When he ran off, they ran after him. They all began to chase Latvia around the park, to which it was all so amusing to Estonia that he couldn't help but laugh.

"It's not funny!" Latvia called out, as the ducks continued to chase the poor nation.

"I'm sorry," he finally calmed down a bit. "But you have to admit, it's pretty funny. It's like the ducks are your brood."

Latvia pouted but soon stop to feed the ducks nonetheless.

The sun began to fall as the two decided to head back. It took awhile, but they managed to fend off the ducks. Estonia had one arm around Latvia, pulling him slow, still having that smirk on his face.

"So," he began. "Want to come back here again?"

"Never again, please."

* * *

**OTP#3 Estonia x Latvia**

_I guess it was kind of fun to write this~ I found the prompt of it on Tumblr and decided to write one. I'll be writing more oneshots like this but with different OTPs of mine. This one has to be my third favorite? I have thirteen in total if anyone is wondering~_


End file.
